Not Jane Austen
by it's time to ramble on
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the end of 'Pride and Prejudice? Enter the changing world of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Children, love, trouble, and uncommonly sad events.
1. Pemberley

*I'm not Jane Austen, but I'm having a go  
Also, I tend to think of the characters appearing as they did in the 2005 film, rather than the 1995 BBC classic.

'It is a fine day, is it not, Mr Darcy?' said Elizabeth cheerily, as the pair made their way along one of Pemberley's many, extraordinarily fine garden paths.

'Indeed, Mrs Darcy. Very fine weather.' Darcy smiled as he said her name, his left eyebrow quirked somewhat.

'It is very pleasant when the warm sun shines down on us, is it not, darling Isabella?' Darcy turned to gaze at the tiny babe he held in his strong arms, as if she were a bouquet of precious flowers not to be crushed.

Isabella Grace Darcy had by this point in time been in the world for three short months, and no child, past, present or future has ever been doted upon quite so much by a father as she. Darcy always thought it was quite remarkable what such a tiny, insignificant creature could do to a man's sense of propriety. He knew he would do anything for his daughter, if she but asked.

If Elizabeth had at that moment been looking toward her husband and new daughter, she may well have noticed the great resemblance between the two, and how well fatherhood became Darcy, how he thrived on each breath his child took. But, alas, at that moment Elizabeth's attention was otherwise engaged. Glancing through the numerous, well-shaped hedges that bordered the small pebbled path Elizabeth rather thought she could see a very fine black carriage pulling up in front of the immense stable block.

'What is it, my love?' asked Darcy, noticing his tall wife peering intently through the lush, well-tended bushes.  
Isabella began to cry; a high, wailing sound, but was immediately soothed by her father's adoring, soft touch.

'Not much to entertain…'

The husband turned to face his wife, and looked her square in the eye, hazel meeting blue in a friendly embrace.

'I rather thought I saw a carriage by the stables, much larger than a phaeton.' Conceded Elizabeth.

Darcy frowned, puzzled. 'I wonder… who one earth could it be? No one is expected today. Perhaps Bingley, or your sister Jane, have decided for an impromptu visit...' with that, Darcy adjusted the baby in his arms into a more comfortable position.

'No matter. Let us make our way to the house.' he glanced at the forbidding sky, which was suddenly quite an alarming shade of grey.  
'It is too cold for Isabella now. I quite expect it to rain.'

Elizabeth smiled at Darcy's concern, and emphatically agreed that it was indeed much too cold.

Once indoors, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy found themselves ushered into the generously proportioned music room. The maid who summoned them informed them that 'Miss Georgiana would like to play for her dearest brother and sister.' Almost as soon as they were comfortably seated, however, Mrs Reynolds, the housekeeper, announced that a Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were arrived.

Elizabeth reflexively caught her husband's eye, wondering what could have brought Jane and Bingley to Pemberley all the way from Netherfield, a journey considerably more than one hundred miles.

'Tell my dear sister and her Mr. Bingley that we shall be with them presently, and show them to the Chinese drawing room, if you will, Mrs Reynolds.' Intoned Elizabeth.  
Mrs Reynolds curtsied politely to her master and mistress, before hurrying off to do her bidding.

* * *

Elizabeth, very nearly hurrying, threw open the doors to the aforementioned drawing room with something akin to unladylike haste. Her eagerness to catch sight of her eldest sister obviously came before her sense of propriety and good manners.

Elizabeth strode confidently into the green-wallpapered room, locating her sister as being beside the rather large bay window. She had no hesitation in lovingly embracing her sister. Darcy presently joined them.

Darcy requested Mrs Reynolds bring tea, and that their much welcome guests should rest after their long journey.  
'I should thank you, Mr Darcy, for your offer, although we are quite well-rested already.' Said Jane, smiling affectionately at her red-headed husband.

Lizzy interrupted with a very fervent greeting. 'My dearest Jane! What can bring you here today, all the way from Meryton? Is father quite well?' asked Elizabeth with some (unwarranted) concern.

'Our father is quite well, Lizzy. I'm quite sure that if he were ill, our dear mother would have notified you immediately.' Jane looped her arm through Lizzy's, and pulled her away from the men, towards the hallways in a casual stroll.

'You are right, of course. Make no mistake; I am very pleased to see you, and do not ever think I should be otherwise, but I cannot help but wonder: What brought you from Meryton? And in such inclement weather as this, too!' Lizzy gestured to the brooding skies, visible through the paned windows lining the wood-panelled hallway.

'I… have some news to entertain. I should like to tell you in person. For now, though, where is my most beloved niece, Isabella? I fear I have been sorely missing her.'

'Should you like to walk with me, Jane, to the nursery?' offered Elizabeth.

'We should leave our devoted husbands to converse of tedious business affairs and such things that will consistently hold the rapt attention of men.' Elizabeth added, once more catching her husband's eye, with a look that told Darcy she was merely teasing.

* * *

The two sisters made their way through many of Pemberley's maze-like hallways, before reaching the desired room: the nursery. Jane made swiftly opened the heavy double doors, and promptly sauntered towards the expensively decorated crib.

Jane cradled baby Isabella in her pale, soft arms, praising her good looks and calm temper.  
'Such a fine babe I confess I have not seen in all my years.' Said she.  
And  
'She has her father's soft complexion, and such pretty blue eyes!'  
Also  
'Such fine dark curls!' were some of the pretty compliments offered to her niece.  
After much small talk and laughter over everyday matters, Jane rather suddenly became quite serious.

'Jane, whatever can be the matter?' enquired Elizabeth, concerned for her favourite sister, and her contemplative expression.

Jane hesitated, before beginning: 'Lizzy, I said earlier that I had news to entertain, and indeed I do, but you must choose to hear either the good news or the bad news first.'

'Ah Jane, tell me what is bad first, then lighten my spirits again with the good.' Smiled Elizabeth.

'As you wish. Firstly, what I speak of from now on must remain between the two of us, at least for the present and foreseeable future.'

'You have my word.' promised Elizabeth, intrigued by her sister's unusual secrecy.

'Our sister Lydia- I do believe- that is to say-' Jane shook her head slowly, as if to organize her thoughts. Her hands rubbed together, as if seeking assurance.

'Let me begin afresh. Her letters have become less and less frequent, and more and more distracted – alarmingly so. I am reasonably worried for her immediate safety. I think when she was married to Wickham, we all knew she was not right in the head, but I fear that the dreadful Wickham has grown bored with her. I dread to speculate, but I cannot help but wonder if he is not mistreating her in a most dreadful manner.' Jane gave Elizabeth a meaningful, uneasy look.

'But if this is indeed the case- if your suspicions are in fact correct, what are we to do? They are all the way in god-forsaken Newcastle!' exclaimed Elizabeth dejectedly.

'Lizzy, watch your language!' Jane admonished. 'I do not know at present. I suppose the most helpful thing we can do in our present location is pray for her wellbeing.' Jane proposed gravely.

Lizzy nodded solemnly, before her face brightened with a happy smile. 'And what news have you now to lighten my spirits?'

Jane smiled her best, brightest smile.  
'Oh, Lizzy! It is the most wonderful thing in the world! I am to be a mother! '

At Lizzy's slightly shocked expression, she quickly added: 'Is it not wonderful?'

Lizzy nodded eagerly, previous trouble forgotten in this simple moment of contentment.


	2. Beginnings

Elizabeth took a moment to recollect her thoughts, and she offered Jane her sincerest congratulations.  
'How lovely it is Jane! A cousin for my darling Isabella! Are you very ill?' enquired Elizabeth.

Jane could not but laugh with happiness. 'Indeed my Lizzy, I am quite well. I only hope that my child will be quite as sweet as _yours_. Your Isabella really is quite charming.'

'Yes, although I am quite sorry for her, should she have _my_ temperament.' Elizabeth exclaimed.

'I rather think she has her father's air about her. Yes, her looks are very much her father's. I am sorry, Lizzy, but you two are very little alike.' Jane smiled.

'Yes, I am afraid I must concede. She is her father's daughter through and through. Darcy quite dotes upon her, and I am afraid she shall grow up spoiled.' Laughed Elizabeth.

'Is Georgiana very agreeable with her?' enquired Jane.

'Yes, indeed, her affection for Isabella is only surpassed by Darcy and myself, I believe. She is always laughing and singing nursery rhymes to her. It is quite fun to see the way Isabella holds the rapt attention of all who encounter her.'

'I hope that I shall have the same luck with Caroline. Her manner is much improved since I married her husband.'

'I think she must have realized that there is no way on earth that she shall be rid of you, and given up in defeat!" teased Lizzy. Jane gave her a wary look.

"Lizzy, you are simply dreadful at times! Caroline is very agreeable when she chooses to be."

Lizzy quirked an eyebrow, giving Jane no choice but to grin in defeat. "Oh, alright! I concede that she has in the past been disagreeable, but she is now very much the amiable sister she ought to be."

Lizzy smiled widely. "It is good to know I have not yet lost the ease of ability I have always possessed."

"Ability in what field?" Jane asked, intrigued.

Lizzy laughed. "The ability to swiftly and easily bring you to your knees in a debate of any sort, dear sister."

* * *

Rather too soon for the tastes of the two sisters, Isabella's nurse bustled into the room, informing the pair that it was time for the babe to be fed, bathed and put to sleep, lest she become irritable.

In defeat, and out of lack of a better way to pass the time, Elizabeth and Jane slowly made their way from the nursery to the immense room that was host to Pemberley's fine library. There they found Georgiana, who was engrossed in the pages of one of Mrs. Radcliffe's novels by the window.

"Georgiana. May we join you?" enquired Lizzy, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

'La!' said Georgiana, promptly closing her book. "You frightened me!" At this point, she noticed Jane situated quietly behind Lizzy.

"Dear Jane! How good it is to see you again! Are you in good health?" Georgiana placed her book on the small table beside her.

"Yes, I am quite well. And yourself?"

"Oh, I could not be happier." The girl smiled in contentment. A call came from the hallway, and her face fell. She sighed resignedly. "I apologize, but I must leave you two in peace. My tutor has arrived. Excuse me." With that, Georgiana retraced Jane and Elizabeth's steps out into the hall.

The two sisters sat side-by-side on the well-stuffed window seat.

Lizzy initiated the conversation. 'Jane, my dear, you must tell me more of your suspicions. Are you quite sure Wickham is neglecting our sister?'

'In truth, I cannot be sure of anything at the present, but it is true her correspondence is grown rather sporadic and her letters make me think of someone distracted.'

Elizabeth frowned with concern for her youngest, and most foolish sister. 'What can we do for her? She is too far away in Newcastle. We do not know any particulars, or whether there is ground for your fears. Have you told Father of your suspicions?'

'Not as yet, but I shall if I do not receive a letter soon. I thought is prudent not to cause him unnecessary worry.'

At this moment, Darcy and Bingley strode confidently into the library, chatting companionably. They soon noticed the two women seated by the window. Elizabeth stood and warmly gave her congratulations to Bingley, who accepted them both graciously and gratefully.

"Without a doubt, you must be very pleased." Darcy smiled warmly.

'Indeed, I declare I am the happiest man in the world.' Said Bingley.

A hint of a smile touched Darcy's lips.


	3. Unexpected

The company were comfortably seated for dinner in Pemberley's large and elegantly furnished dining room, and food, conversation and spirits were excellent.

'And so I said to him-' Mr Bingley laughed 'I should never, not for a thousand pounds-' Mr Bingley's speech was interrupted by the butler, a short, stocky man with an excellent disposition.

'What is it, Johnson?' enquired Darcy, a frown at having conversation interrupted.  
Johnson coughed nervously.

'Err…I wouldn't be botherin' you, Sir, but there is a young woman at the door, an' she's in rather a bad way…' He coughed again. Darcy laid down his knife and gave Elizabeth an enquiring look.

'Did she give her name? Are we acquainted with her?'

'Well, Sir, not to seem impertinent or any such thing, but-' he glanced around the room.

'You can speak freely here, have no fear.'

'Well, Sir, I do believe it to be my Mistress's youngest sister. Most dreadful way…'

Elizabeth shot an alarmed look at Jane. 'Are you absolutely certain, Johnson? Is she hurt, ill? Has she any money?' Elizabeth and Jane were both rapidly becoming anxious.

'Quite sure, Ma'am.' He said as he bowed.

'Take us to her.' Commanded Elizabeth, and she and Jane made their way to the servant's entrance.

* * *

The cold night and possibility of a beat down upon their spirits as they contemplated the possibility of an unhappy little sister. Each step was too long: they could not reach Lydia fast enough. The kitchen door gave way before them, and Jane proceeded Lizzy into the glowing warmth of the large room. Lizzy hastily dismissed the butler, and glanced nervously around the room.

She sat, bedraggled and miserable by the kitchen stove. Surprised by their mistress's hasty and unexpected arrival, the cook and scullery maid hastily jumped to their feet, started to blabber apologies, and then were quiet when Elizabeth waved them away with a distracted gesture. Lydia's pale face lit up with delight when she saw her eldest sisters.

'Lizzie! Jane! I am ever so glad you're here!' she jumped from her seat, and enveloped Jane in a sodden embrace.

'Lydia?! What brought you here?! On such a night as this, with such driving rain! How did you come? From whence, why?!' these questions came rolling off the elder sister's tongues in a most incomprehensible and anxious manner.

Lydia gave a short laugh, but her merriment soon gave way to a sombre expression. 'Hush, my sisters, and I shall tell you! It is such a wild thing, I am quite out of sorts!' Her attempt at bravado was fooling no one, as she soon realised.

Lizzy forced her back into her seat. 'Lydia, please, tell us what is the matter, so as we may help you. We have not heard from you for ages and ages, and we were becoming quite worried!'

'You really must get out of these wet clothes- you shall catch cold!' Jane admonished, removing Lydia's thoroughly wet scarf.

Lydia nodded in appreciation of the gesture. "Oh, but you shall not believe it! I am quite sure it a dreadful untruth! But- but-"

"Lydia, please, be not afraid to speak your mind. We shall not judge you."

"My Wickham is gone!" a great sob followed, and many tears!

'Oh, Lydia!' came Jane's distraught response.

"How did this come about?" enquired Lizzy, who was in search of particulars, details and facts.

Lydia tearfully continued. 'I awoke but three days ago, and the house was all but empty, not even a note! I was sick with worry!'  
Another great sob.

'But that is not all, is it? Why should he leave you?' Elizabeth was puzzled.

'Because- because'

'Lydia, stop this dreadful sobbing! Your words are barely decipherable!'

'Because I told him I was with child!' she cried.


	4. Lydia

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who take the time to review!

* * *

Elizabeth stood, stock-still with silent shock. A small voice roused her from her reverie.

'Lizzy…' sobbed Lydia. 'Wh-what am I to do?' A small sniff followed.

'Hush,' soothed Jane 'it will all be resolved in due course.' She casually shifted closer to Lydia's small frame, and placed a reassuring arm around her quaking shoulders.

Whilst Jane's skills lay in the territory of emotional comfort, Lizzy saw the immediate, practical things that needed to be attended to. 'Mrs. Reynolds, would you be so kind as to prepare a hot bath for Mrs. Wickham? And lay out some fresh nightclothes, if you would.'

The stout housekeeper bustled over, as nonchalant as if she had not just heard Lydia's astonishing confession. She very gently helped Lydia to her feet, and showed her upstairs.

Jane sighed, and gave Lizzy a weary glance, shaking her pretty head. 'What are we to do with her? We can give her money, clothes, protection, all the material things…'

'But that's not what she really wants or needs…' finished Lizzy, joining her sister on the bench. 'We can look after the superficial aspects, at least for the present. We shall give her money, clothes, food, for certain. Perhaps she can even stay with one of us during her confinement…but unquestionably, whatever temporary arrangements we may make, it cannot be a permanent situation. It is too much to ask of either of our husbands.' Her voice was sad.

Jane nodded in agreement, before thoughtfully continuing the conversation. 'Her reputation shall be ruined, you realize, if this is found out. If that despicable man Wickham is now become does not see fit to return, whence ever he may be.' Jane sounded as close to anger as she ever had.

Silence ensued. Then, a sigh.

'Jane… her reputation was incontrovertibly ruined when she _married_ him! _As_ was any sense of dignity our family had left.' Said Lizzy bitterly.

'To think we once admired him so…' reminisced Jane, a somber expression washing over her features.

After a moment's consideration, Lizzy abruptly said: 'Oh! But we must inform Papa! He shan't know anything of it!' She slapped a fair hand to her forehead.  
Jane nodded in agreement. 'We must send notice to him immediately.'

* * *

With the edifying letter penned and sent post-haste, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley gladly retired to bed. With Lydia (and Isabella) sleeping, Elizabeth finally had some time with her husband, who rather tactfully did not mention her glum expression, and nor did he question her. He just untied his expensive silk cravat as if nothing of consequence had occurred. Elizabeth hastily removed the numerous pins present in her dark hair. Darcy quietly blew out the candle.

The silence was deafening, when:

'Lizzy…' he began, and she could tell he was biting his lip, unsure of how to broach the topic. 'Lizzy.' He reiterated propping himself up on his elbow. 'Please. What has happened?' he ran a hand gently through her hair, blue eyes tender. She let out a deep breath, and rather reluctantly regaled the night's events.

Darcy took this new information in his stride, his face a charade of utter apathy.

'Wickham.' He slowly pronounced the name, as if savoring it; testing it for flavor.

Lizzy made a cognizant effort to choose her words wisely. '… I know Lydia cannot stay for long. It would, after all, be improper, especially considering your unhappy relationship with her husband. I have, however, instructed Mrs. Reynolds to put her up for the night.' Lizzy placed a reassuring hand on his chest. 'Perhaps she shall go to my parent's home for her confinement. Even poor Jane has offered to take her in, but I should not want to put pressure on her, especially given that Jane is with child herself, and will be in no condition to deal with Lydia's ways, or any other form of hysterics, melancholy or over-dramatics.' Said Lizzy sternly.

Darcy chuckled softly. 'Yes, I suppose you are right. Bingley… He was _extremely _pleased with himself, you know. As he should be.' A hint of a smile brushed his lips.

Lizzy rolled over and nestled her head on his shoulder, his arm instinctively winding itself around her waist, his lips planting a kiss on her forehead.

'And are _you_ pleased with yourself, Mr. Darcy?' she teased.

His broad grin told her he was.


	5. Conundrum

Author's Note: Sorry it's so long between updates! And sorry the chapters are short! Very busy times! :P

The days passed slowly at Pemberley.

Lydia remained unmoved, despite Lizzy's fervent protests that she should be sent to her parents. Mr. Darcy insisted that she should stay in comfort at least until her confinement.

'But Mr. Darcy! You despise Wickham so! Why do him such a favor?' she exclaimed, not for the first time.

'My dear, Lizzy, it is not Wickham I am favoring, but you. I know that you would not really wish her to go to your parents, where your father may disregard or belittle her, and your mother make a fuss. As much as I would normally protest the situation, I am doing it for your happiness, and therefore my own.' Said Fitzwilliam gently, as if that settled the matter.

Elizabeth huffed in defeat. 'Very well. But, once the baby is born? Then what?' Lizzy placed herself beside her husband on the overstuffed velvet lounge suit.

'Well, we shall cross _that_ metaphorical bridge when we come to it.' Lizzy found herself being pulled closer towards him. She nearly conceded his wishes, when her strong sense of conviction made itself known.

'They cannot stay here. I could not bear to have Lydia so close, with all her dramatic ways. She must go once the baby is born. That is my condition for having her here.'

'Naturally.' Replied her husband, smiling that _he_ was the one defending Lydia.

'But where…?' Lizzy continued, as much to herself as to her husband. 'Where is the nefarious Wickham? He has not been seen for months! Clever as he is, he probably disappeared with the faeries in some inaccessible region of Wales, never to be held responsible again!'

Her voice dripped sarcasm.

'Lizzy…' sighed Mr. Darcy, acting once more as the voice of reason. 'He cannot have gone far. Knowing him as I do, he will turn up eventually, asking for money or wishing to meet his child. He is a terribly good actor, after all.'

'Hmmph.' Lizzy snorted. She could not believe that Darcy was defending Wickham, of all people! He had left her sister, his wife, and moreover, he had very nearly ruined her husband's own sister!

* * *

Lydia now had three short months until her confinement, and she inarguably milked it for every penny of its worth. Many conversations would play as follows:

'Lydia, how are you today?' Lizzy would ask, voice filled with concern.

'Oh, Lizzy, you cannot possibly imagine! My back aches, and I have grown so fat!' she would miserably poke her belly at this. 'And my feet hurt so!'

Lizzy would chuckle. 'And you shall grow fatter still, in the coming months!'

'I am sure I shall need quite a few new dresses, to accommodate my new figure!'

At this she would prattle on, requesting her maid for a foot rub, asking Lizzy whether she might get the dressmaker around for all the latest London fashions- she really was so fat she needed a new dress, you see, and if she might take the carriage to visit Kitty…

Sigh.

Despite all the talk and nonsense, shrewd Lizzy could tell her youngest sister was hurting deeply. Despite the fact that the marriage may have been foolish, it was possible that Lydia had actually loved the man, and it had hurt her when he left.

In the whole blessed situation, but one thing was clear: Lydia Wickham was most certainly not ready for her imminent motherhood, being only seventeen, and, in some ways extremely naive. Jane, on the other hand, was practically glowing, as was her beloved Mr. Bingley. Neither could talk of anything other than their forthcoming child: names, sexes, looks, and hair. They were delighted, and excited.


	6. Progress

A/N: Sorry it's been so long!

Lizzy stealthily tiptoed into the dark room, trying desperately not to wake her sleeping husband, or their daughter ensconced in his arms. Lizzy smiled. She and the nurse had been attending to Lydia, so he must have rocked Isabella to sleep himself. Obviously he couldn't bring himself to put her back in her crib.

Lizzy started to undress for sleep, and was just struggling with her apron when she heard Darcy stirring. She turned, to find him propped up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes blearily.

'What kind of a time do you call this?' he asked, half jokingly. Lizzy wasn't sure he was fully awake. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and began to braid it automatically. She perched herself beside her husband on the edge of the bed.

'About three hours since it began…' she sighed. 'That makes it…eleven of the clock.'

'And how does she fare?' enquired Darcy, now sitting up fully.

Lizzy bowed her head, then looked her husband in the eye. 'Not as well as any of us should have liked. It looks to be…a long night.'

'To say the least.' Darcy added.

'The physician and midwife will be arriving shortly, but Nurse says that Lydia should be…more…well, advanced. By this stage…and at the rate…' she trailed off wearily.

'You should get some rest, my dear. There is very little to be gained by you fatiguing yourself with pointless endeavours.' Darcy admonished as Lizzy rubbed her eyes.

'I know you are right, but Lydia wished me to be there, and I feel I should do what I can. However small it is.' Lizzie patted her husband's hand absently and went to change into a simpler dress. A cry of pain echoed down the hallway. Lizzy sighed: Time to get back to work.

* * *

Lydia was in pain. A great deal of pain.

'Mrs Darcy, might I have a word?' The midwife gestured to the door.  
Lizzy wiped her hands on her dress and followed her outside, leaving Lydia dozing fitfully on the bed, Nurse wiping her damp brow.

'Yes?' Lizzy asked, anxious.

The midwife's brow formed a 'V' as she spoke. 'Mrs Darcy…I am grown concerned…' she started. 'You say that her pains began nearly six hours ago now, yet she is advancing very little.'

Lizzy frowned. 'What does this mean? After my pains started, I took nearly a day.'

'And that is the norm. But your sister is in great discomfort, and…' the midwife seemed lost for words, and made a pushing gesture with her hands.

'I see…' Lizzy said, not really understanding what was being inferred.

'So she should be more…' the midwife made the same gesture.

Lizzy glanced back into the room. 'Is there anything we can do to…help her along, so to speak?'

The midwife nodded. 'I was hoping to perhaps…give her poppy, and make a small incision. Ease her pain, and, as you said, help her along. Kill two birds with one stone… so to speak.'

'But that's two stones-' Lizzy caught herself, and bit her lip. 'I would agree to whatever is necessary.'

'And Mrs Darcy, I would suggest you _do_ get some rest.' She said, as she re-entered the room.

'Alright… Very well; send Nurse to wake me if anything progresses.'

Lizzy made her way back to the master chamber, where she found her husband and daughter once more soundly asleep.

It was very odd, thought Lizzy, that once she had thought this sleeping man repulsive. And now they shared a bed. How she relished the irony.

Jane, ever the optimist, of course, had always said Mr Darcy was not so bad as he had seemed. And for once she had been right. No, Lizzy corrected herself. Jane had been right _once again._ Elizabeth smiled softly, and her thoughts naturally turned to Jane and her husband- and Bingley's face when he had burst into the breakfast room the previous Wednesday to announce that she was now an aunt, Darcy an uncle, and he a father to a beautiful son.

'_I have a son!' he shouted, his voice ecstatic, his face glowing. _

_Mrs. Reynolds hurried behind him, looking bewildered. Bingley had not wasted any time on being announced.  
_

_Darcy and Elizabeth stopped mid-bite, taking a moment for this news to sink in.  
Suddenly, Fitzwilliam rose, and embraced his friend.  
_

'_I congratulate you most heartily! How fare mother and child?' He grinned.  
_

'_Exemplary! Fantastic! Amazingly wonderful!' Bingley shook his head in mild disbelief.  
_

'_When did this occur?' enquired Georgiana, momentarily abandoning her marmalade.  
_

'_Only very early this morning, although it all started yesterday afternoon.' Bingley bit his lip with delight at the thought of his small family.  
_

'_And what is my nephew's name?' smiled Elizabeth, wishing Jane had contacted her earlier to notify her of this change of events.  
_

'_Henry Charles Bingley.' Grinned Mr Bingley. 'And Jane says he looks like me.' He pointed to his red hair.  
_


	7. Struggle

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Had so many assignments at school, etc. And sorry the chapter is so short! Please review! I am not sure I want to continue this fic.

Lydia's harsh yells echoed through the wood-panelled hallways of Pemberley, and rattled the poor nurse's brain as she scurried to fetch her mistress.  
'It's time!' she exclaimed as she saw Elizabeth Darcy already dressed and sitting in the drawing room.  
'How long has she been at it?' asked the worried Mrs Darcy as she followed the nurse into the labour-room.  
'Nigh on ten minutes! It's all happening so fast!' Nurse unconsciously straightened her apron.  
As the flustered pair entered the room, Lizzy saw her youngest sister. Blood stained her nightgown and the surrounding sheets and towels. Sweat poured down her face. The midwife was crouched in front of her, obscuring her privates from view.  
'It is time now!' said the midwife calmly. With a great effort, Lydia pushed. And then she screamed. Her back arched, and she fell back onto the soft pillows. A thin, piercing wail erupted from the tiny body held in the midwife's hands.  
'It's a boy!' laughed the midwife, a small tear trickling down her weathered cheek. Elizabeth perched herself beside Lydia on the bed, stroking her hand. She noticed a small vein in her sister's cheek had burst.  
'What shall this fine lad be called?' asked the nurse happily, placing the baby on Lydia's breast.  
Lydia did not answer.  
'Lydia?' Lizzy said softly.  
'Let her sleep…' said the nurse as she gently removed the baby and wrapped him in swaddling. The midwife bent down over Lydia's face, and wiped the sweat from her furrowed brow. A concerned look spread over her old features.  
'What is it?' Enquired Lizzy, moving from the bed. The midwife gently moved her hand down to Lydia's breast bone.  
'She'd not breathing.'


	8. Breathe

A/N: Sorry it's so long between updates! :S

'She's not breathing.'

'What?' shrieked Lizzy, rushing to her sister's bedside.

'Stay calm, ma'am. Panicking will help no one.'

'Yes, you're right. I apologize. What to do now?' Lizzy's voice trembled in unison with her hand as she unconsciously smoothed down her hair.

The midwife began a series of compressions just below Lydia's collarbone.

'What-' began Lizzy.

'To try and keep the blood flowing through her heart, ma'am.' Said Nurse worriedly.

For several minutes the midwife continued the action, occasionally feeling for a pulse and blowing air into Lydia's still lungs.

Elizabeth knew it was useless. Lydia's body had a strange, vacant look. The midwife was keeping the body alive, but Lydia herself was gone.

Lizzy bit back her tears, only a small sob escaping her lips.

The midwife stood up, wiping her hands on her apron.

'I'm so sorry, ma'am. There is nothing more we can do for her. She has lost to much blood in the labour.'

Lizzy sat on the mattress, gripping the bedpost for dear life. Her face blank.

'Shall I awaken your husband, ma'am?' asked the nurse quietly.

Lizzy nodded.

'And send-' her hiccupping sob interrupted her speech 'and send a messenger to my sister Mrs Bingley, requiring her presence as soon as humanly possible.'

The nurse nodded, and gently passed the crying babe to the midwife, before going to do her bidding.

'What shall he be called, ma'am?' she enquired lovingly, gently rocking the newborn.

'May I?' sobbed Lizzy, gesturing towards the baby, wiping the tears hurriedly from her face.

'But of course. I shall…clean away the mess'

Lizzy nodded numbly, and was startled when she found two large arms enveloping her small frame, and a tender kiss planted on her forehead. She turned, to see her husband gazing at her concernedly.

'Lizzy, let us leave this room.' He said softly, his voice conveying love and reassurance that she so desperately needed.

'But the babe…' Lizzy trailed off, her eyes now swollen from tears, and her voice thick with grief.

'I shall care for him, as 'tis my job.' Said the nurse.

Elizabeth reluctantly handed the now sleeping child to the nurse, who began suckling him.

Darcy gently placed a hand on the small of her back and led her fomr the room, to wait for the arrival of Elizabeth's family.


	9. Uncommon

'…This is indeed the will of my Father, that all who see the Son and believe in him may have eternal life; and I will raise them up on the last day.'

The rain drummed softly against the tiled roof as the minister finished his reading. His voice rattled through the brains of all those present at the private service, reminding them of what they had lost. It was ironic, thought Lizzy, that one who in life was scarcely ever silent would be remembered in silence. It was odd.

'…That concludes our service.'

Suddenly, a great sob erupted from Mrs. Bennett. It seemed she had been holding back her tears for the past hour, and now was showing her grief. Mary and Mr. Bennett rushed to her side. Glancing around the room, Elizabeth noted Charlotte and her Mr. Collins seated by the great old oak doors, now bolted against the strong wind.

'Charlotte…' said Lizzy softly, enveloping her oldest friend in an embrace. Charlotte reciprocated the gesture.

'Oh, Lizzy.' She whispered, a small tear crawling down her cheek.

'She was still so young, scarce seventeen…' said Mr. Collins.

Lizzy struggled with her next words.

'Charlotte, let us not remember her like that. Let us remember her happily.'

'Indeed.' Said Mr. Collins.

Charlotte ignored her husband.

'Lizzy, I know that this is a time of great sorrow amongst your family…but I wish to know. Who will care for the babe?'

Elizabeth quickly composed herself.

'My parents have suggested they could care for him, but my father is growing old, and would not be able to handle the noise and mess that always accompanies small children. And my mother knows nothing of little boys. In short, I do not know. In all likelihood, either Jane or myself will care for him. '

'I see.' said Mr. Collins, glancing at his wife.

'What is going on, Charlotte?' asked Lizzy, noting the odd look between the husband and wife.

'Lizzy, I cannot bear children, and we have long discussed the possibility of adopting a child of lesser means.'

'We think it would greatly add to our happiness if we were to give a poor or unwanted child a comfortable life.' Said Mr. Collins with a small cough.

'We would like to raise the boy.'

'Although he is not a disadvantaged orphan, he is the legitimate child of my deceased second cousin, and therefore family in need must come before strangers in need.' Continued Mr. Collins.

Lizzy was stunned.

'Charlotte!' she cried with happiness.

Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's prolonged absence from his side, and promptly handed his little daughter to the nurse, before attending to his wife.

'What is it, my dear?' he asked, noticing the elated looks upon the faces of both Charlotte and Lizzy.

'Charlotte is to become a mother!' said Lizzy excitedly, her deep sorrow being momentarily overshadowed by her happiness in having this one problem resolved.

'Well then, I offer you my congratulations. When is the baby to be born?' enquired the deep baritone.

'Oh, but you misunderstand me. They have offered to raise Lydia's child as their own!' smiled Lizzy.

One or Mr. Darcy's brows raised itself slightly above its brother.

'That is good news indeed.' He smiled warmly.

And so it was.

Mr. and Mrs. Collins fulfilled their dream of caring for the child, and raised him well, naming him Lucas, after Charlotte's family name.

His cousins likewise grew.

Henry Bingley had indeed inherited his father's looks, was by age fourteen the handsomest boy in Hertfordshire. His two younger sisters, Eloise and Annabelle, were also grown into handsome young women.

Isabella Darcy was soon joined by a younger brother: Fitzwilliam, and both grew in their father's likeness. The two Darcy children were noted for their pretty dark hair and fair skin, and their distinct habits of getting themselves into trouble.

As the years passed, the pain dimmed. Happiness came from troubled times, and great friendship. Although the families had experienced such uncommon circumstances and emotions, all in all, they had an uncommonly happy ending.

Fin.


	10. Author's Note!

Okay, so I'm going to be fleshing this out into a bit of a longer, more substantial story over the next few weeks. The plot will still be relatively the same, but with many more details, some major, some minor!


End file.
